Getting Yacker to Shut Up
by Katherine Annabeth
Summary: Eddie is trying to figure out a way to get Yacker, Patricia, to be quiet. And he does. Disclaimer I don't House of Anubis or any of the characters. Rated T.


Eddie walked into the student lounge and spotted Patricia and Joy sitting on one of the couches talking. He strode over confidently and sat down between the two.

"Excuse me. What do you think you're doing?" Patricia asked and tried to shove him off the couch.

"I'm sorry Yacker but I couldn't stand the sound of your voice any longer so I'm trying to get you to be quiet." Eddie said and leaned back on the couch.

"Well it's not going to work." Patricia then resumed talking to Joy over Eddie.

Realizing that his plan had not worked Eddie stood up and moved across the room to bother Jerome.

Later that night Eddie entered the dining room for dinner and noticed Patricia and Joy were already sitting and talking with each other. He sat down in the chair and the other side of Patricia. He sat for a moment and listened to the pointless conversation the two were having about if Joy's shoes really matched her top.

"So Yacker, do you and your friend ever stop talking? Because to me it seems like your mouths go on moving even when you have nothing important to say." Eddie said.

"I'll have you know some people actually enjoy talking to me. And just because you don't think what I'm saying isn't important doesn't mean everybody does." Patricia retorted.

"Well I was just saying some people might actually hear words coming out of your mouth, but all I hear is blah, blah, blah." Eddie teased.

"Shut up Cockroach, like anybody cares what you have to say." Patricia retorted.

"I'll have you know quite a number of people enjoy speaking with me, and hold what I say in very high regard." He told her.

"Yeah, like who?" Patricia laughed.

"Like you, otherwise you wouldn't take time out of your _very important _conversation to pay me any attention." He smirked. Patricia paused for a minute and then turned back around to continue her conversation with Joy.

Still Eddie hadn't managed to get Patricia to be quiet for more than a moment.

The next morning Eddie walked in for breakfast and noticed Patricia and Joy sitting with their back towards him already eating. He quietly snuck into the kitchen and grabbed a pitcher of orange juice, then returned to walking up behind the two girls.

Just as Patricia had opened her mouth to answer Joy's question, Eddie poured the pitcher full of juice over her head. Patricia sat stunned for a moment, but then stood and turned around.

"You loathsome cockroach!" She screeched when she saw Eddie. "What did you do that for?"

"Let's just say it's payback, for the milk." He grinned.

"I actually had a reason for pouring the milk over your head. I didn't do anything to you!" She shouted.

"Actually it's what you don't do that provoked me. You're never quiet, Yacker, you always have to be talking about something!"

"Well if I wasn't I wouldn't be Yacker then now would I?" Just as Patricia said this Victor walked in on the chaotic scene.

Without even saying a word he handed then both a filthy tooth brush and walked out of the room muttering under his breath and rubbing his temples.

"Thanks a lot, Krueger." Patricia spat and she walked out to go change, Joy glared at Eddie as she followed her friend.

After they left Alfie, Amber, Nina, and Fabian walked in, they looked at Eddie in question but he just picked up a piece of toast and shrugged indifferently.

That afternoon after school Patricia and Eddie met to clean the bathrooms.

"I guess we can clean the girls' toilets first since it'll be easier." Patricia said as she headed for the stairs.

"Then shouldn't we leave the easy stuff for last?" Eddie asked as he caught her arm and pulled her back.

"Fine," And Patricia stomped in the direction of the boys' toilets.

The two set about cleaning the toilet without saying a word to each other.

"You know what Yacker; I think this is the first time since I've met you that you've gone and entire five minutes without talking." Eddie told her.

"Yeah, well that's just because I'm not going to waste my breath talking to you. Seeing that I can hardly breathe in here anyway." She said, looking around at the disgusting bathroom. "How can you even get clean in here, this place is a mess."

"Yeah, it's pretty bad." Eddie laughed. "But you know, there's this magical thing called a shower and it sprays clean water on you so you can wash yourself off."

"Oh, so you have heard of that. I thought you figured it was just for decoration or something, you should really try actually using it sometime." Patricia said.

"Yeah well, you might want to try this stuff called face wash. It'll get off all that black dirt around your eyes." Eddie pointed at Patricia face with the toothbrush.

"It's called make up, a lot of girls wear it nowadays. Of course you wouldn't know, you can never get close enough to one to see their face clearly." Patricia pushed the toothbrush away. "Get that thing away from me."

"What, so you don't like it when I do this?" He pointed the toothbrush at her face again. "Or this?" He moved it forward so it was almost touching her nose. "What about this?" He tried to scrape the bristles against her cheek, but she moved away.

"Well how would you like it if I did this?" Patricia picked up her toothbrush and rubbed it on the tip of his nose. "Or this?" She tried to stick it in his hair but he grabbed ahold of her wrist.

"Nuh-uh, I don't think so." He pulled her wrist down and Patricia struggled to get out of his grip. The two pulled back and forth until Eddie let go of her wrist and Patricia fell backwards, dropping the toothbrush on her face.

"I can't believe you just made me do that!" Patricia lunged forward and tackled Eddie. She loomed over her and brushed toilet germs all over his face. Eddie fought back and was able to overpower her.

"You know Yacker, I thought we were actually starting to get along." He teased as he loomed over her.

"We were, until you decided to ruin it Krueger." She told him.

"Well if you hadn't tried to stick the toothbrush in my hair we wouldn't of had a problem." He explained.

"Well if you hadn't stuck that disgusting thing in my face I wouldn't of-" But she was cut off when a pair of lips came crashing down on hers.

At first Patricia laid with her eyes wide open staring at the boy on top of her, but then he moved his soft, warm lips against hers so she closed her eyes and kissed back. It wasn't a long kiss, but it was nice. Until Eddie pulled back.

"You know what Yacker, I actually got you to be quiet." He laughed.

"Shut up Krueger and kiss me again." She told him.

And he did, thus discovering the one way to truly get Yacker to be quiet. And that he liked her, a lot.


End file.
